reel
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Un petit Moconte que j'ai imaginé pour "m'amuser" un peu...j'avoue '


One Shot

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte

L'avion atterrit à Paris.

Je venais d'aller en Italie seul pour composer, j'en avais profité pour prendre un peu le soleil et revoir ma famille, même si Florent, mon rayon de soleil, m'avait manqué.

Je fus content de descendre de l'avion, j'étais assez pressé de rejoindre mon petit-ami (et actuel fiancé).

Evidemment, le ciel était gris à Paris et il pleuvait énormément. Manque de bol, j'avais oublié de prendre un parapluie.

Je courus jusqu'à l'aéroport et me réfugiai à l'intérieur, où il faisait vraiment meilleur. En fait, Florent ne savait pas que je revenais aujourd'hui, donc c'était très improvisé (j'avais hâte de voir sa tête quand il allait m'ouvrir la porte).

Au passage, je bénissais l'inventeur de l'air conditionné, car j'avais l'impression d'être sous les tropiques dans cet aéroport (enfin, oui, j'exagère un peu).

Je me mis près du tapis roulant, ayant vraiment hâte que ma valise arrive.

Elle arriva au bout d'un petit quart d'heure d'attente alors que je devenais dingue.

Je la pris et emportai ma guitare que j'avais prise en Italie.

Je sortis et marchai jusqu'à Notre immeuble où se trouvait Notre appartement.

Vu qu'il avait plu, j'étais trempé de la tête au pied lorsque j'arrivai chez nous.

Florent et moi avions loué cet appartement après Mozart. Merwan est notre voisin et nous le voyons souvent.

Je mis les clés dans la porte et l'ouvris.

J'entrai dans l'immense immeuble.

Flow et moi habitions au 4ème étage (l'immeuble faisait cinq étages). Heureusement pour nous, nous avions l'ascenseur. Enfin, sinon, c'est vrai que Florent pourrait faire du sport dans les marches.

Quoique, le sport au lit est excellent, et il s'en porte très bien...

Flow, j'en étais tombé amoureux depuis le début de Mozart, et il m'avait confié que lui aussi lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble. Dès que je l'avais vu, avec ses cheveux courts ébènes, son magnifique regard chocolat et ses doux traits, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Et quand j'ai appris à le connaître, je l'ai trouvé très drôle.

Au fil des années, il avait changé physiquement (enfin, surtout au niveau des cheveux). Je pense que Flow, c'est celui qui a le plus changé depuis le début de Mozart l'Opéra rock.

D'abord, il a eu sa période mèche à l'époque de l'Assasymphonie, ensuite, il a eu les cheveux mi-longs jusqu'aux épaules, et puis ils ont vraiment poussé assez vite et se sont retrouvés quasiment à la même longueur que ceux de Diane. Je suis d'ailleurs quand même soulagé qu'il les ait coupé, même si Florent, je l'aime sous toutes ses « formes ». Il aurait même des cheveux verts et des yeux roses, je l'aimerais toujours. Et puis, ce n'était pas son physique qui comptait le plus.

J'étais tout de même l'une des rares personnes à supporter Florent quand il était chiant. Les autres se demandaient comment je faisais.

Après les castings de Mozart, je ne m'attendais pas forcément à être pris, donc j'ai dû laisser ma copine de l'époque en Belgique. Je n'avais aucun appartement à Paris. Et Florent m'a pris sous son aile et a accepté de m'héberger.

Avec l'éloignement de Cynthia et la vie de tous les jours avec Florent, mon amour pour lui grandissait. Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que j'étais réellement tombé amoureux de celui qui était mon meilleur ami à l'époque.

Finalement, Cynthia m'avait quitté, et je m'en étais mieux porté, comme libéré d'un poids.

C'est en 2010 que tout a basculé...

Florent et moi sommes partis en Italie...Au départ, ce n'était que pour composer mais...

C'est là-bas que lui et moi...avions couché ensemble pour la première fois...

Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire a commencé. Une histoire de passion cachée aux yeux de Dove et Albert tout au long de l'aventure Mozart...Même s'ils ont fini par le savoir après, nous le leur avions dit. En attendant, les fans croyaient que je sortais toujours avec Cynthia et lui avec Tamara. Deux filles avec lesquelles nous avons été en couple et que nous apprécions encore...

Même si à un moment, Florent et moi nous sommes séparés à cause de Tamara. Je m'en étais remis, même si au début, je ne me sentais absolument pas bien.

Mais nous nous sommes réconciliés...

Flash Back

J'étais chez moi, allongé sur le lit.

Pourquoi...Pourquoi me l'avait-elle enlevé ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de me priver de l'Amour de ma vie...

En même temps, Florent était au fond un salaud.

«Mikele c'est toi que j'aime »

Ha, foutaises, c'est pour ça que tu m'as trompé avec elle ! Imbécile.

Je l'avais surpris à l'intérieur d'elle dans notre propre chambre...

Et après...je l'avais mis dehors.

Soudain, j'entendis frapper à la porte et, méfiant, j'allai l'ouvrir en essuyant les larmes autour de mes yeux.

En voyant Florent sur le palier, j'essayai de fermer la porte , mais il la retint. Parce qu'en plus, il avait le culot de venir ici ! Hors de question !

-Mikelangelo, attends...Me supplia-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Etonné du ton sur lequel il me parlait, j'ouvris doucement la porte.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demandai-je sur un ton amer en détournant les yeux.

-Je suis venu...m'excuser.

-Parce que tu essaies de t'excuser pour m'avoir trompé ? Si tu l'aimes, va la rejoindre, gros...

-Si je l'aimais, je ne serais pas venu jusqu'à toi...

Je reportai à nouveau mon regard vers lui et je dis :

-Ce n'est pas une excuse.

-Laisse-moi au moins entrer, Mikelangelo !

Je soupirai et me dégageai de l'entrée, en m'empêchant de profiter de la vue que j'avais sur lui. Au risque de réveiller un désir.

Je m'assis sur le divan en le regardant et il me dit :

-Je...Je suis conscient que j'ai fait une grande erreur en...le faisant avec elle...Je n'aurais jamais dû et je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas...Mais...je t'en supplie...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...Tu me manques horriblement depuis que tu m'as...chassé d'ici. Je ne peux pas la supporter...Enfin, si mais pas en tant que conjointe...Je t'aime, Mikele...me dit-il en s'essuyant les joues.

-Alors pourquoi...m'as-tu fait ça ?

-Tu sais, Tamara est une raconteuse de bobards...Elle m'avait promis de m'aider à régler mes problèmes...je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour que je puisse la désirer...mais...je t'en prie.

-Non...

Il essuya les larmes sur mes joues et je chassai sa main.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurlai-je en me levant.

Je le regardai et il pinça les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me rassis à nouveau et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Désolé, dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser...

Je souris et l'embrassai doucement.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Merci à toi d'être revenu...répondis-je tendrement.

Fin Flash Back

Après, nous étions allés au restaurant Italien et il m'a demandé (discrètement) d'être son fiancé...Pas officiellement, bien sûr, le mariage homosexuel était interdit en France et puis nous étions trop connus, malheureusement...

L'ascenseur arriva (ça avait duré deux minutes, en fait, il ne faut pas s'occuper de la longueur de ma réflexion, parfois).

Je sortis de l'appareil et puis sonnai à l'appart' de Flow', toujours aussi souriant mais trempé jusqu'aux os avec mes affaires.

-J'arrive ! Entendis-je.

Sa voix ! Je frémis en l'entendant à nouveau...Il m'avait tant manqué ! Comment avais-je fait en Italie pour être sans lui ? Bon en attendant, je l'avais entendu au téléphone, mais ce n'est pas pareil...En plus, ma mère me l'a interdit, parce qu'une conversation France-Italie pendant trois heures avait fait chauffer la facture. J'étais tout rouge quand elle m'a grondé.

« A trente-huit ans, tu fais encore des conneries ! Bon, d'accord, c'est pour téléphoner à ton petit-ami, mais bon ! » m'avait-elle dit.

Je l'avais supplié, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'insister (dommage).

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Florent mettant ses cheveux en arrière.

Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche en me voyant, les joues rosies.

-Mikelangelo ! Tu es...là ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, amore mio !

-Entre ! Ho ! T'as encore oublié ton parapluie !

-Tu me connais !

-Tu vas attraper froid, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en inspirant mon odeur.

Il se recula de moi(un peu vite à mon goût) et me dit :

-Je vais ranger tes affaires...

Il me prépara un thé et me dit :

-Bois ça, chou.

-Merci, dis-je en frissonnant.

Il alla ranger ma valise et puis revint quand j'avais fini mon thé au miel.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et me caressa la joue.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué...Je ne m'attendais pas...Tu es génial...

Il se pencha vers moi et mit son front contre le mien.

Mon coeur palpitant dans ma poitrine, je mis ma main dans sa nuque et la caressai doucement. Il s'approcha de moi et nos deux souffles se mélangèrent comme naturellement.

Je l'attirai vers moi et il m'embrassa, ses lèvres chaudes bougeant sur les miennes étaient un pur délice à mon goût, il était vrai que je ne pouvais pas me passer de Lui, de son goût, de sa saveur, de son odeur... Florent était l'homme de ma vie, sans conteste.

Il se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux et me chuchota, une fois notre baiser terminé :

-Je suis allé faire des courses pour ton retour, tu vas voir ça...

-Des courses?¨M'exclamai-je.

-C'est une surprise...J'en profite tant qu'on ne sera pas vieux,moches et sourds. Enfin, toi, moche, c'est loin d'être le cas, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le vis arriver avec un sachet rose.

-C'est quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Une surprise, répondit-il.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et me dit :

-Viens.

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Je lui pris la main et puis il commença à m'embrasser langoureusement.

-Hmmpf, gémis-je.

Il mit ses mains sur mes fesses et m'entraîna vers la chambre en ne lâchant pas mes lèvres.

Il enleva mon t-shirt et me dit :

-Si tu mets des t-shirts, pas pour rien que tu grelottes,hmm !

Je me blottis contre son torse et murmurai :

-Toi par contre tu es tout chaud...Ça fait du bien.

J'embrassai son torse et il me dit :

-Couche-toi sur le ventre.

J'allai vers le lit et lui obéit, tout sourire. J'aimais encore bien lorsqu'il prenait les commandes.

Je m'allongeai et entendis le sachet.

-Si tu te retournes, je te tue, dit Florent.

Je ris et sentis une odeur de...Chocolat.

Florent se mit à califourchon sur mes fesses et remonta mon pantalon.

Il se frotta les mains et commença à me caresser le dos.

-De l'huile de massage au chocolat ? M'exclamai-je en sentant ses caresses sur moi.

-Tu sais, ils ont ouvert un sex-shop en face...J'ai pensé à toi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il caressa ma nuque et puis descendis vers mes clavicules. Mes épaules se détendirent et il me massa tout le long de la colonne vertébrale..

Il embrassa mon cou lorsqu'il eut fini de masser tout mon dos et puis défit mon pantalon.

Je me retournai et avec un sourire désireux aux lèvres, je défis à mon tour son pantalon en profitant un peu de la vue que j'avais sur lui. En plus d'avoir des qualités morales, il avait des qualités physiques...Florent est parfait, vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai prit, dit-il en se frottant à moi d'un air plus qu'excité.

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je sur le même ton.

-Vraiment, opina-t-il avec sa tête.

Il se leva et ouvrit le sachet.

Je le vis prendre quelque chose et puis me regarder dans les yeux. Il caressa mon menton avec un sourire tendre et puis sortis une paire de menottes

-Sérieusement?M'exclamai-je.

Il mit un doigt sur ma bouche et je lui souris.

Il m'attacha au lit. Heureusement que les menottes étaient en fourrure rose, autrement, je pouvais avoir mal à mon poignet. Mais malgré la manière osée dont il voulait faire l'amour, il ne pensait qu'à prendre soin de moi et à ce que chacun y prenne du plaisir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que ce soit lui qui prenne le dessus, mais c'était assez excitant.

Il m'embrassa le cou et me mordit à plusieurs endroits. Je frissonnai en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Ensuite, il descendit vers mon torse toujours en mordillant un peu.

Il prit un de mes tétons en bouche et le suça en le durcissant. Ha mais pourquoi m'avait-il attaché ? Quand il me faisait ça, j'avais toujours besoin de m'accrocher à lui, là, j'étais coincé. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me contrôler.

Quand il s'attaqua à mon second téton, je bougeai un peu en criant légèrement.

Il me caressa la joue et me regarda.

-Chut, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux après...

Je lui souris et il descendit jusqu'à mon intimité qu'il caressa par dessus mon boxer.

Ses mouvements étaient circulaires et continus.

-ha mais vas-y Flow' ! Lui implorai-je alors qu'il continuait de me faire languir.

Il fit un sourire pervers et enleva mon slip. Il siffla en voyant ma virilité dressée et puis sourit légèrement.

Il prit mon gland en bouche et le suça un peu à l'aide de coups de langues. Je gémis et tirai un peu sur les chaînes de mes menottes. Mon Dieu, ces menottes, c'était excitant, en plus, avec Flo qui me faisait du bien, c'était tellement, enfin...

Il commença à descendre sur mon sexe en me faisant encore languir à petit feu grâce à sa technique. Ne vous étonnez pas, il était en train de s'enfoncer centimètre par centimètre en prenant bien son temps, profitant de chaque seconde. Mon coeur battant dans mes oreilles, le sang coulant dans mes veines et qui battait la pulsation d'un rythme un peu plus rapide qu'à la normale, martelant encore et encore sous ma peau.

Je souris de toutes mes dents lorsqu'il commença ses vas-et-viens.

Il remonta et j'eus un frisson appréciateur.

Je soupirai en bougeant du bassin. Florent continua ses vas-et-viens sur mon membre dressé et je m'excitai assez fort sous ses coups.

Il accéléra le rythme en voyant bien qu'il le fallait et me fit un clin d'oeil en relevant la tête et puis en remettant sa bouche sur mon sexe. Il souffla légèrement et puis me masturba quelques instants en me faisant frémir de plaisir.

Il me prit les mains et je l'embrassai tandis qu'il défaisait mes menottes. Je remis mes mains autour de sa taille, heureux de retrouver la peau enivrante de mon amoureux contre mes mains.

Je caressai tout son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

-Maintenant, à toi de jouer le jeu, soupira-t-il.

Heureux, je me levai et marchai jusqu'au sachet que Florent avait pris.

Je souris en voyant un déguisement et un god.

-Flow, ferme les yeux.

-Ok.

Il m'obéit et j'enfilai le déguisement. Il était pile à ma taille.

Pour la touche finale, je mis des Ray ban sur le nez et dis :

-Tu peux ouvrir.

PDV Florent Mothe

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris...

Mikelangelo en pompier très sexy.

Le costume moulait parfaitement son corps (déjà parfait).

Il avait mis des Ray Ban qui recouvraient son regard noisette, il était vraiment magnifique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer.

J'étais un peu étonné qu'il ait pris ce déguisement, il aurait pu prendre un bête sex toy mais Mikele était une personne qui m'impressionnait toujours.

Il se dirigea vers moi et s'assit à califourchon sur mon bassin en jouant avec une branche de ses lunettes de soleil.

Il les enleva au ralenti en secouant ses cheveux (NDLA:Bave *_*) et je l'admirais toujours sans modération.

Il me fit une sourire carnivore et enleva son t-shirt en chantant du Joe Cocker .

Il se frotta d'une allure excitante sur mon bassin en me léchant le torse.

-Je vais apaiser tes flammes à l'aide de mon..hum...tuyau.

-Elégant. Tu ne feras pas partir celle de mon coeur qui brûle pour toi.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et chastement et puis me dis :

-Je sais et je l'espère bien.

Il s'avança vers moi et déboucla ses bretelles rapidement. Je caressai son torse parfaitement sculpté (de toute façon, tout était parfait chez lui) et il sourit en me caressant les cheveux.

J'enlevai le pantalon rouge du déguisement.

Il défit lui-même ses bottes et se mit sur moi en m'embrassant et toujours en s'accrochant à mes cheveux (il avait plus facile à l'époque où ils étaient longs).

Ensuite, il m'embrassa les cuisses en laissant ses mains parcourir mon torse et je gémis lorsqu'il entrouvrit mes jambes en léchant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et pris une bouteille de lubrifiant et je hochai la tête, complètement concentré sur les sensations que Mikelangelo me procurait.

Il enduit ses doigts du produit et les secoua. Il les dirigea vers mon antre et puis en introduit doucement un.

Je gémis sous l'agréable sensation familière.

Depuis que Mikelangelo était parti en Italie, je n'avais forcément plus rien fait dans un lit, et à nouveau être en harmonie corporelle était superbe pour moi (et pour lui aussi). Le retrouver était un pur plaisir.

Il introduit un second doigt et puis accéléra le rythme.

-Ça va, Flow, tu es près pour plus grand ?

-mm...Hmoui, répondis-je.

Il prit un god et commença à le pénétrer en moi. Je grimaçai légèrement et Mikele pénétra entièrement l'objet. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens en allumant la fonction vibrante.

Je gémis lorsqu'il m'embrassa et il me dit :

-Et là, prêt pour le grand calibre ?

-Frimeur, sifflai-je.

-Ce n'est que la vérité, répondit-il en riant.

Il retira lentement le jouet de moi et m'entoura avec ses bras.

-Passe tes jambes autour de mon cou, chuchota-t-il.

Je lui obéis et il me remercia en souriant.

Je le vis diriger son bassin vers le mien et il me pénétra doucement.

Je soupirai de plaisir en agrippant ses épaules et il sourit en allant vers le fond de mon antre.

Il donna un second coup de rein et ma tête se pencha en arrière quand il le fit.

Il commença ses vas-et-viens.

-Hmm, Flow...Murmura-r-il.

Il embrassa le bas de mon torse, presque mon sexe en accélérant la cadence. Je me cambrai légèrement et il accéléra de plus en plus et finit par atteindre ma prostate en se libérant en moi. Nous criâmes tous les deux.

Après, Mikele m'embrassa en restant toujours en moi et murmura.

-Je t'aime. Même si on risque de se faire engueuler pour la énième fois par Merwan.

Je ris et répondis :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.


End file.
